Lucky Guy
by RoseXxxXThorn
Summary: Starfire has never fully understood Robin, but after a chat on the roof, maybe she will...RobStar...oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans**

**Dedication toooo...SaoriseWaveglow!! Because I love you! **

--

Starfire swung her legs over the edge of the tower. She always loved the earth sunsets; they were much more magnificent then on Tameran. Sitting on the roof was her secret escape…well, it was not exactly secret as she and Robin always met at the same time and sat together until the sky was enveloped with twinkling stars and painted a deep black.

Robin had been on her mind more than usual, constantly probing into her thoughts. He was a mystery. Not only to her, of course, but to everyone. He sometimes had split personalities, one day he would be messing around and playing video games and then the next…he would be sucked into the evidence room where he would brood over Slade and write detailed reports. She was grateful that he cared so much for their safety but it was overwhelming to meet this new Robin who was always serious and had no time to even watch a simple movie. This new Robin also hurt her.

"Hey Star" Came a quiet voice.

"Hello friend Robin, how are you this evening?" She asked, watching him until he sat down next to her."Ah," He sighed, "I still have a lot of paperwork to do"

Starfire looked down to the rocks below and frowned, "Oh"

Robin sensed her disappointment and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey," He muttered, "We can watch a movie when I'm done okay?"

Robin smiled as she brightened considerably, "A wondrous idea friend!"

Starfire had asked Raven about why Robin was so different, why he constantly pushed people away, but all she had said was that everyone has their way to deal with things. That he would 'get around'. But Starfire didn't understand really, what would he 'get around'? And how long would this take?

"Robin" Starfire said, "I have a query"

Robin looked towards her, smiling, "And what might that be Star?" He had always enjoyed answering her questions, teaching her new things about this unknown planet.

Starfire looked down at her hands, cradled in her lap, "I seem to have developed new feelings around…a certain boy…" She hesitated, "But I am not sure what to do"

Robin frowned and found himself wanting to murder whoever had captured her heart. Who exactly could this boy be? Cyborg? Beast Boy? He always thought they were more of…idiotic brothers than someone that she would grow to be so fond of. "Well…" He mumbled, "How exactly do you feel about…him?"

Starfire sucked in a breath, "Oh…I do not know! When ever I am around him, my organs always feel as if they are doing the 'flips' inside of me! When we talk and hug…well, it is just so confusing!" Starfire threw her hands up in frustration, glaring at the sea as if it was the source of her problems.

"Maybe you should talk to Raven about this Star" Said Robin as he turned away from her, "…I'm not exactly the ideal person to give advice about…this…sort of thing"

"Oh, but I have! She always says the same thing…but I am afraid of what he will say" She frowned, "And what he will do…"

"What is he like?" Asked Robin, maybe he could do a background search on this guy…just to make sure she was safe and not going to confess her love to some deranged psychopath.

"He is most wonderful…" Starfire started, her eyes twinkling merrily just at the thought, "He always explains things to me, he makes sure I am not hurt after every battle we fight…he is most caring but, sometimes he-he hurts me"

Robin's eyebrows raised, "Starfire! You can't-"

"No! No, he doesn't mean to" She cried in protest, "He just seems to loose control over his mind, he forgets how much his friends love him, how they would do anything for him…how _I_ would"

"You see," Starfire sighed, "He is such a complicated person…I know nothing of his past though I can not expect to know everything, he drowns himself in his work and he doesn't realize it hurts when he pushes me away"

Robin sneered at the thought of someone hurting Starfire, "Well," He huffed, "Sounds like this guy needs some serious therapy…"

Starfire laughed, "You do not know how silly that sounded coming from you"

Robin smirked, "Are you implying something?"

"Me?" Starfire pressed her hands dramatically to her chest with wide eyes, "Me? NO! Of _course_ not!"

She has certainly been able to pick up sarcasm, Robin thought as they laughed together.

"Starfire," Robin stated boldly, "Anyone who doesn't accept your feelings is absolutely crazy. You are a wonderful person and everyone loves you…" He sighed, "So you should go off and tell this lucky guy…"

Robin waited for Starfire to thank him ecstatically before bounding off to tell her lucky friend.

"Well?" Said Robin impatiently, he didn't know how much longer he could bear being around her, "Aren't you going to tell him?"

Starfire smiled shyly as she whispered in Robins ear, "I do not have to go anywhere"

--

**Hey there!**

**This is a cute little one-shot I decided to write and I hope you guys liked it!**

**Read & Review pleeaasseee!!**

**Love,**

**Rose.**


End file.
